Alright
by Styko
Summary: Nach dem Tod seines Paten, frisst Harry seine Gefühle in sich hinein. Doch in einer lauen Sommernacht erfährt er Hilfe von einer Person, von der er dies niemals erwartet hätte.


**Titel:** Allright

**Teil:** 1/1

**Genre: **Dark

**Warning: **Spoiler für Band 5; OOC (und zwar extremst .)

**Bemerkung: **Zuerst mal: Großer  SPOILER für Band 5!!! Also, wer sich die Spannung auf's deutsche Buch nicht verderben will, NICHT weiterlesen.

Gut, dann zur Story: Hm... eigentlich wollte ich die Story ja gar nicht veröffentlichen, da sie mir irgendwie so komisch vorkam, nachdem ich sie geschrieben hatte und wollte sie noch mal neu schreiben. Aber nachdem ich sie mir gestern Nacht noch mal durchgelesen hab, hab ich gemerkt, dass sie stellenweise doch das ausdrückt, was ich schreiben wollte und da ich sowieso nicht die Zeit hab, das Teil hier noch mal von neuem aufzuwiegeln hab ich mich jetzt doch entschlossen, sie zu veröffentlichen^^'

Nya, ansonsten gibt es nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Mir gefiel Harrys Reaktion am Ende des Buches nicht wirklich, wenigstens ein kleiner Weinkrampf hätte drin sein müssen... (ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht dran erinnern, dass er geweint hat oder schlägt da mein Siebgehirn wieder zu?! o.O) Aber wozu gibt's denn Fanfics XD Snape is mir nur leider viel zu OOC geworden . Sorry, aber es ließ sich irgendwie nicht vermeiden :P 

So, und bevor dieses Vorwort jetzt noch länger als die Story selbst wird, hör ich lieber auf euch zuzumüllen und wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen^^ (ein kleiner Kommentar wäre lieb^^')

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit mit ihnen. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch gänzlich meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen, dann bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

**Feedback an:** Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

**Erklärung:** *~* Text*~ *= Erinnerungsfetzen; Passagen aus dem 5. Buch (da es noch keine Übersetzung gibt, meine eigene, wird abgeändert, sobald ich den offiziellen deutschen Text kenne)

Death Eater = englische Bezeichnung für Todesser (da mir die englischen Bezeichnungen besser gefallen, werde ich hauptsächlich diese verwenden)

**Allright**

*~*‚Komm schon, das kannst du besser!'... hallende Stimme in tiefster Stille... rotes Licht zuckend in schwärzester Dunkelheit... dunkles Haar... gebeugter Körper... geweitete Augen... Tod... *~*

Der erstickte Schrei des Jungen schnitt unangenehm in die Stille des Schlafsaales. Doch die restlichen vier Jungen schliefen weiter, hatten das Klagen ihres Freundes nicht einmal unterbewusst vernommen und er war froh darum. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig, fast so als wäre er zu lange zu schnell gelaufen, dabei hatte er bis vor einigen Sekunden noch geschlafen. Aber eigentlich war er gelaufen, vor der Wahrheit davon, die ihn jede Nacht verfolgte und der er immer wieder zu entkommen versuchte. Doch in der undurchdringlichen Schwärze seiner Träume, fand sie ihn immer wieder aufs Neue und sie würde ihn so lange verfolgen, bis er sie endlich akzeptiert hatte.

Die Augen des Jungen brannten und er spürte wie die Feuchtigkeit versuchte hinauszudringen. Er kniff sie zusammen, atmete einige Male tief durch und so gelang es ihm, die Tränen zu unterdrücken – wie in jeder anderen Nacht zuvor auch. 

Harry rieb sich die Augen um kurz darauf das Gesicht in seinen Händen zu vergraben. Wieder dieser Traum, wieder Sirius' Tod, wieder das Gefühl der Schuld... Auch wenn Dumbledore versucht hatte, die Schuld von ihm zu nehmen, so war er es doch gewesen, der Sirius in den Tod geschickt hatte. Er war daran Schuld, nur er...

Mit einem kurzen, aber starken Kopfschütteln, riss er die Vorhänge beiseite und stand auf. Im Vorbeigehen nahm er die Brille vom Nachttisch und setzte sie sich auf, während er an das Fenster trat und hinaus blickte. 

Die Nacht war klar, wie so oft in diesen sommerlichen Monaten, genauso wie sein Geist es gerade noch gewesen war. Doch nun hatte er ihn verschleiert, damit das Schuldgefühl ihn nicht zerreißen würde. Er durfte und er wollte nicht zusammenbrechen, er musste stark sein und diesen Schicksalsschlag wegstecken, damit er stark werden würde. Mit Emotionen ließ sich nicht kämpfen, Emotionen behinderten einen nur, also musste er sie so gut wie möglich abtöten. 

Ein Blick durch den Schlafsaal zeigte ihm, dass die anderen Jungen zu seiner Zufriedenheit noch schliefen. Aber sie waren anwesend und das merkte man angesichts ihres leisen, flachen Atems deutlich. Doch Harrys Seele verlangte nach Abgeschiedenheit, Ruhe... nach Einsamkeit. 

Noch einmal sah er kurz durch das Fenster nach draußen, dann fasste er seinen Entschluss. Leise zog er sich an und kramte den Tarnumhang seines Vaters unter dem Bett hervor. Ohne auch nur weiter zu überlegen, hatte er bereits das Zimmer und kurze Zeit später auch den Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindorturmes verlassen. 

Die hohen langen Gänge Hogwarts waren zu solch später Stunde verlassen, nicht einmal die Geister schwirrten herum und selbst Mrs. Norris schien sich ihren Schlaf zu gönnen. 

Das große Eingangstor des Schlosses quietschte etwas, als er es einen Spalt breit öffnete, doch es war keiner wach, der das verräterische Geräusch hätte hören können. 

Noch einmal einen Blick in die dunkle Eingangshalle werfend, schloß Harry das Tor. Einen Moment blieb er unentschlossen davor stehen. Dann setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung, in Richtung des Sees, dessen ruhige Oberfläche wie ein großes schwarzes Loch erschien. 

Die laue Sommernacht war weder kalt noch warm, wahrscheinlich angenehm für jemanden, dessen Inneres nicht von einer schleichenden Kälte langsam in Besitz genommen wurde. Der Wind wehte nur vereinzelt über die ruhige Landschaft, ließ die Blätter an den Bäumen leise rascheln und die glatte Wasseroberfläche sich einige Sekunden kräuseln. Dann verstummte er wieder und mit ihm das Wispern und Plätschern. 

Auch der Verbotene Wald lag in vollkommener Stille, kein Schreien eines Tieres, kein Kreischen eines Vogels, auch die magischen Geschöpfe waren in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verstummt. 

Als Harry am Ufer des Sees Platz nahm und den Tarnumhang neben sich auf den Boden legte, glitt sein Blick kurz nach oben zum Himmel, in dessen blauschwarzem Zelt der silberne Vollmond prangte. 

*~*‚Du kannst nichts tun, Harry!'... Arme um seinen Körper... verzweifelte Worte aus seiner Kehle... ‚... es ist zu spät...' Versuche sich loszureißen... unnachgebieger Griff... ‚Du kannst nichts tun, Harry... nichts... er ist weg...' *~*

Erneut beschleunigte sich der Atem des Jungen, als die Erinnerungen in ihm aufzuckten. Erneut drängten die Tränen nach draußen, doch auch dieses Mal hielt er sie zurück. Keine Tränen, keine Trauer... keine Emotionen. Das wichtigste jetzt. 

Ein Windstoß fuhr durch seine schwarzen Haare, zerzauste sie noch mehr als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Doch er beachtete die luftigen Finger nicht, starrte einfach vor sich, irgendwohin... und nirgendwohin. 

„Ich hoffe für Sie, Mr. Potter, das Sie eine gute Entschuldigung haben, warum Sie zu solch später Stunde und noch dazu alleine hier draußen sind."

Harrys Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als die schneidende Stimme urplötzlich in der Stille hinter sich ertönte. Sein Kopf schnellte herum und er sah die große hagere Gestalt Professor Snapes hinter sich aufragen. Dessen schwarze Augen blickten starr, aber ausdruckslos auf den Jungen hinab. 

Sekunden starrten sie sich nur gegenseitig in die Augen, bis Harry seinen Kopf wieder abwandte und so die Verbindung abbrach. Er antwortete nicht auf den Satz des Mannes, blieb einfach nur sitzen, seinen Blick irgendwohin gerichtet. 

Snapes Augen verengten sich, jedoch nachdenklich und nicht böse. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck leichter Abscheu, trat er die restlichen Schritte auf den Jungen zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Er musterte das Profil des jungen Gesichtes neben sich für einige Augenblicke, wartete auf irgendeine Regung, egal welcher Natur, doch es blieb bewegungslos. 

„Was tust du hier?" Zum Teil zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, war der Ton des Professors nicht sauer oder mit Hass erfüllt. Und vielleicht wurde Harrys Geist deswegen gerade soweit zurückgezogen, dass er die Frage realisierte und leise darauf antwortete:

„Nichts..." Die Stimme des Jungen war, ebenso wie sein Gesicht, vollkommen ausdruckslos. Auch die Antwort verwirrte den Älteren ein wenig, hatte er doch etwas anderes erwartet. 

„Du denkst nicht nach?" 

Es brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, bis die monoton gestellte Gegenfrage kam: „Über was?"

„Sirius."

*~*‚Ich habe dich gewarnt, Snivellus!' – ‚Tolle Idee, Black, sich auf einer sicheren Bahnhofsplatform zu zeigen... gab dir eine gute Entschuldigung dein Versteck in Zukunft  nicht mehr zu verlassen, nicht wahr?'... erhobene Zauberstäbe, deutend auf den jeweils anderen... blanker Hass in blauen und in schwarzen Augen... *~*

Harrys Geist wurde mit einem Ruck zurück in die Wirklichkeit der lauen Sommernacht zurückgezogen. Überrascht betrachtete nun er das Profil des anderen, der jetzt seinerseits den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet hatte. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er Snape zum ersten Mal den Vornamen seines Paten hatte aussprechen hören, sondern auch – und das noch vielmehr – jene, dass in der Stimme kein wirklicher Hass auf seinen ehemaligen Peiniger mitschwang, die den Jungen aus der Trance hatte erwachen lassen. 

„Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet über Sirius nachdenken?", fragte Harry schließlich, noch immer mit ausdruckslosem Ton, den Blick nun auf den Boden zwischen sich und dem anderen gerichtet.

„Weil man das normalerweise macht, wenn jemand gestorben ist."

Harrys grüne Augen blinzelten kurz überrascht zu Snape auf, der seine Augen nun auf ihn gelegt hatte. Der Junge hielt dem Blick nicht lange stand und wandte den Kopf wieder ab. 

„Ich will aber nicht über ihn nachdenken..." ein leiser Hauch von Trotz schwang in der Stimme mit.

„Wieso?" 

„Weil..." Harry wusste nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte und wollte ihn deshalb unvollkommen stehen lassen. Doch der Mann half ihm mit Worten aus.

„... es wehtut?"

Die Antwort des Jungen kam zu schnell, als dass sie hätte überzeugend wirken können. „Nein!"

Die geschockten grünen Augen sahen in die schwarzen neben sich, die ihn immer noch ausdruckslos anblickten. Harry glaubte einen Anflug von Verstehen in ihnen sehen zu können, aber er wandte den Blick erneut schnell ab, sodass er es nicht wirklich erkennen konnte. 

„Du meinst also, es macht dir nichts aus, dass Sirius gestorben ist?" Snapes Stimme klang nur fragend, mehr nicht. Der Junge schwieg. 

„Du bist nicht traurig?" 

Harrys Augen blitzen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zum Gesicht des Mannes. Gerade so lange, dass er erkennen konnte, dass die Verwirrung und der schwache Hauch von Bestürztheit nicht nur in seiner Stimme gelegen hatte, sondern auch auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Ich...", setzte er an, ohne es wirklich zu wollen und brach gleich wieder ab. Er wollte niemandem seine Gefühle ausbreiten. Er durfte niemandem seine Gefühle ausbreiten! Denn er durfte keine Gefühle besitzen! 

Doch all die aufgestauten Gedanken und Gefühle, die er trotz größten Bemühens trotzdem hegte, drängten langsam aus ihm heraus. Sie taten es schon länger, doch wenn Ron oder Hermine ihn zum Sprechen drängten, dann kam ihn ihm das Gefühl des Hasses und der Empörung auf, das ihn sich fragen ließ, warum sie das wissen sollten, obwohl es sie doch gar nichts anging. Und so schwieg er immer und meinte nur, es sei alles in Ordnung.

Doch der Mann neben ihm drängte ihn nicht zum Reden. Der Mann neben ihm, blieb einfach nur still sitzen, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet und wartete darauf, dass er anfing zu reden. 

„Ich... weiß nicht... ob... ob ich... traurig sein... darf..." Ein Zittern war durch seine Worte gelaufen und er bereute es jetzt schon, sie überhaupt gesagt zu haben, doch er hatte sie nicht zurückhalten können. Das Gefühl verstanden zu werden, das Gefühl hier einen Zuhörer zu haben, der wusste wie man zuhört, hatte sie einfach hinausgedrängt. 

„Wieso nicht?" Wieder nur dieser ruhige Tonfall, keine Wut, kein Hass, keine Verachtung. 

„Weil... weil... weil ich... doch nicht... mehr fühlen darf..." Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass der Professor verwirrt seine Augenbrauen hochzog. Er schien nicht zu verstehen.

„Weshalb?"

„Weil ich..."

*~*‚...und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber er wird Kräfte haben, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und einer muss sterben durch die Hand des anderen, da keiner leben kann, während der andere überlebt...' *~*

Harrys Augen wurden kalt und seine Stimme meinte in emotionslosen und festen Ton:

„Weil ich nur so überleben kann."

Ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Stille. Der Mann musterte das entschlossene Gesicht des Jungen, die Augen die kalt auf den Boden blickten. Und er sah hinter die Fassade, wo das verlassene und verletzte Kind, in der Dunkelheit weinte und sich nach Geborgenheit, Trost und Wärme sehnte, die ihm nun keiner mehr geben konnte.

Für einen Moment zögerte Snape, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür auf den vorangegangenen Satz einzugehen:

„Du meinst die Prophezeiung?"

Harry sah auf und starrte den Mann neben sich, der doch gar nichts von der Vorhersage wissen sollte, entsetzt an.  „Woher...?"

„Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt..." 

Die Gedanken des Jungen rasten in diesem Moment wild in seinem Kopf umher, bis sie sich schließlich alle an einer Frage trafen: „Wieso Ihnen?"

Harry hatte mehr entsetzt und empört geklungen, als er es beabsichtigt hatte und fürchtete nun den anderen gekränkt zu haben. Eine Tatsache, die ihn in jedem vorangegangen Moment, den sich die beiden Schwarzhaarigen nun kannten, stolz gemacht hätte. Doch in dieser milden Sommernacht, da wollte er den sonst so verhassten Professor nicht kränken, war er doch der erste seit langem, der ihn irgendwie zu verstehen schien.

Aber wie er es schon seit Beginn des Gesprächs tat, verhielt sich Snape ungewöhnlich ruhig und geduldig. Der Glanz eines Lächelns huschte durch die Augen, doch der Rest des blassen Gesichts verblieb in Ausdruckslosigkeit.

„Weil es auch relevant für mich ist..." Der Mann richtete den Blick wieder in die Ferne.

Die grünen Augen blickten den anderen verwirrt an. „Ich verstehe nicht..."

Es vergingen einige Sekunden in Stille, dann wandte der Professor den Kopf um den Jungen anzublicken. Als er sprach klang in seiner Stimme ein alter Schmerz mit:

„Ich bin es, der außerhalb der Death Eater Reihen den Dunklen Lord am besten kennt. Ich werde dir in naher Zukunft alles über ihn beibringen, damit du einen Ansatzpunkt hast um ihn zu bekämpfen... und hoffentlich auch zu besiegen..." Seine rechte Hand glitt unterbewusst zu seinem linken Unterarm, wie sie es so oft tat, wenn er Gedanken über den Dunklen Lord hegte. 

Harry sah seinen Lehrer Augenblicke entsetzt an, bis er schließlich realisierte, dass ihm diese Tatsache hätte klar sein müssen, seit er wusste, dass Snape ein Spion des Ordens war. Natürlich kannte Dumbledore Voldemort länger als der Mann neben ihn, doch kannte Dumbledore im Grunde nur den Jungen Tom Riddle und nicht das abscheuliche Monster des schlangenhaften bösen Magiers, das alles Schöne in Harrys auf die eine oder andere Weise zerstört hatte. 

„Dann sollten Sie verstehen, was ich meine..." Die grünen Augen starrten wieder kalt vor sich auf den Boden, jegliches Gefühl das gerade in ihm aufstieg unterdrückend.

„Du bist der Meinung, dass du ihn nur besiegen kannst, wenn du deine Gefühle abtötest?!" 

„Ja." Harrys Antwort kam augenblicklich und entschlossen und in diesem Augenblick glaubte er, er könne dem Blick des Professors standhalten. Doch Snape sah mit solch seltsamen Augen auf ihn hinab, dass der Junge es nicht lange schaffte, die Verbindung aufrecht zuerhalten. 

„Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, was die eine Stelle bedeutet? Dass du Kräfte haben wirst, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt?"

„... nein", gab Harry wahrheitsgemäß zu. Wieso auch? Er besaß keine außergewöhnlichen Kräfte, außer der vielleicht, das Unglück anzuziehen. 

„Und wenn ich dich jetzt genau das frage, was würdest du sagen?" Ihrer beiden Augenpaare waren in die Ferne gerichtet, während sie diesen Dialog führten.

Der Junge brauchte nicht allzu lange nachzudenken. „Es bedeutet nichts... ist falsch... ich habe keine außergewöhnlichen Kräfte, mit denen ich einen so starken Gegner wie Voldemort vernichten könnte..." 

Wenn Snape über die Aussprache des Namens entsetzt war, so versteckte er es gut. 

„Du brauchst keine außergewöhnlichen Kräfte um ihn zu besiegen."

„Doch", unterbrach Harry ihn und sah ihn dabei an. Aber auch Snape hatte seinen Blick wieder auf ihn gerichtet und die schwarzen Augen brachten ihn mit einem Funkeln zum Schweigen.

„Nein. Erinner dich an die genaue Aussage:_ ‚...aber er wird Kräfte haben, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt...'_. Der Dunkle Lord... Voldemort... er hat keine Gefühle... keine positiven. Das einzige, was er fühlen kann ist Hass und Blutgier, mehr nicht. Keine Liebe, kein Glück, keine Freundschaft... Ich weiß, auch du hattest kein leichtes Leben und hast all diese Dinge in keiner großen Menge erfahren, aber du kennst sie. Und genau das sind die Kräfte, die du ihm voraushast, Harry. Deine Fähigkeit zu fühlen, ist die Kraft, die er nicht kennt." 

Die schwarzen Augen hielten die grünen des Jungen fest, sodass Harry es nicht wagte den Blick abzuwenden. 

In seinem Kopf herrschte Leere, Schwärze. Dann blitzen die vorangegangen Sätze grell durch die Dunkelheit. Die Kraft, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... 

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er wusste ja noch nicht einmal was er denken sollte. Die letzten paar Wochen, die letzten Wochen seit... Sirius' Tod... er hatte sich die ganze Zeit eingeredet, dass Gefühle ihn nur behindern würden, seine Schwäche wären und er alles daran setzen würde, sie irgendwie abzutöten. Und nun kam dieser große hagere Mann, den er seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts am meisten hasste und erklärte ihm, dass eben jene Gefühle, die er zu verleugnen suchte, das war, was er im Kampf gegen Voldemort brauchte. Dass sie seine Stärke sein würden, die entscheidende Waffe! 

Zu gerne hätte Harry auf seiner Meinung bestanden, hätte sie verteidigt mit allen Argumenten, die er aufbringen konnte und noch darüber hinaus. Doch in seinem Inneren schrie seine verletzte Seele immer lauter und drängte die unterdrückten Gefühle langsam an die Oberfläche. Und mit einem Mal verstand er was Snape meinte, verstand, dass der Mann recht hatte. Verstand, dass er die Gefühle zulassen musste um nicht zu dem zu werden, was er versuchte zu bekämpfen: ein böser, gefühlskalter Magier, der nur für sich kämpft und alles, außer seinem eigenen Leben, für die Durchführung seiner Interessen opfern würde! Würde Harry seine Gefühle abtöten, dann würde er wie Voldemort werden.

Aber, wenn er seine Gefühle zuliese, dann würde das bedeuten...

„Aber...", seine Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern und der Ältere musste sich anstrengen um sie verstehen zu können. Der Körper zitterte und sah aus, als würde er unter der leisesten Berührung zerbrechen. „Aber ich will nicht... dass... dass es... wehtut..." Die jungen Hände vergruben sich in den leichten Stoff der Hose und doch sah man ihr Zittern ganz deutlich.

Minuten vergingen in Schweigen, dann drang ein Seufzen aus der Kehle des Mannes. Mit einem ungewöhnlich sanftem Ton sagte er leise:

„Niemand will das es wehtut. Niemand mag den Schmerz, aber... er gehört zum Leben dazu. Das ist eine Tatsache, die man nicht verleugnen kann, Junge. Und ich denke, du weißt das, nicht wahr?"

„Aber..." Harrys Stimme klang erstickt, denn die Tränen drangen nach so langer Zeit der Unterdrückung letztendlich hinaus. „Es ist meine Schuld... ich bin Schuld daran, dass Sirius tot ist!" Er hatte es geschrien, hinaus in die laue, ruhige Sommernacht und mit diesem einen Satz brach alles über ihm zusammen, ergoss sich mit solch einer Intensität über ihn, dass er glaubte durch den qualvollen Schmerz ersticken zu müssen. 

Harrys Körper wurde von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Jeder einzelne Teil seines Körpers zitterte und der Tränenfluß seiner Augen nahm nicht ab, sondern schien sich von Minute zu Minute stetig zu vergrößern. Alles kam in diesem einen Augenblick in ihm hoch, allen Schmerz, den er sein Leben lang in sich reingefressen hatte. Die grausame Zeit bei den Dursleys, das schreckliche Gefühl zu erfahren, wie seine Eltern wirklich gestorben waren, den Hass und die Angst, wenn er Voldemort gegenüberstand, die unnatürlich wirkende Szene als Sirius leblos hinter den Vorhang fiel. 

Zwei Arme schlangen sich langsam um den zitternden Jungenkörper und zogen ihn näher. Snape wusste nicht genau, warum er dies tat, aber wusste, dass es nötig war. Auch wenn es im Grunde gegen seine ganzen Prinzipien und sonstigen Verhaltensweisen ging, in dieser einen milden Vollmondnacht musste er dies alles vergessen und den Jungen trösten so gut er konnte. 

Er zog Harrys Kopf an seine Schulter, ließ den linken Arm um den zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper gelegt, während er mit der anderen Hand stetig über das schwarze Haar strich. Der Junge selbst schlang seine Arme um den Körper des Mannes, nahm den unerwarteten Trost dankbar an und weinte sich an einer Schulter aus, von der er niemals gedacht hätte, ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit zu erfahren. 

Der Mond wanderte langsam durch den blauschwarzen Himmel, in seiner vollen Pracht leuchtend, ohne dass auch nur eine einzige Wolke sein Antlitz verhüllte. Er beschien das uralte Schloss in dessen Inneren alles friedlich schlummerte, den ruhigen See mit seinen vielen Bewohnern, den Wald mit den verschiedensten Gestalten und auch die zwei verlassen Personen, die einander festumschlungen hielten, am Ufer des Sees mit seinem silbernen Licht. 

Keiner der beiden wusste wie lange sie so da saßen. Harry brauchte lange bis er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, doch seine Hände zitterten noch immer, als er sich schließlich von der Schulter des Professors entfernte. Snape hielt ihm ein Taschentuch hin, das der Junge dankend annahm. Vereinzelte Tränen rannen fortwährend aus den grünen Augen, doch es war nicht mehr in dem Ausmaß, dass Harry nicht mehr sehen konnte. 

Sie saßen immer noch dicht beieinander, der Mann den einen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen gelegt. Doch es dauerte noch eine Weile, bevor einer von ihnen die Stille der Nacht durchbrach. 

„Ich..." Harrys tränenerstickte Stimme klang fast unwirklich in der vollkommenen Ruhe. „Ich hätte nicht so... unüberlegt handeln sollen..." Er spürte die Hand des Mannes sanft über seinen Kopf streichen.

„Du hattest dir Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Wenn man sich Sorgen um jemanden macht, dann handelt man selten überlegt."

„Aber-", wollte Harry protestieren. Er wollte nicht schon wieder die Schuld abgenommen bekommen, doch das wollte der Professor auch nicht wirklich. Mit einem Blick brachte er den Jungen zum Schweigen und meinte in leisem, aber bestimmten Ton:

„Junge, was passiert ist, ist passiert. Es gibt kein ‚wenn' und ‚aber', die es rückgängig machen könnten. Nichts kann es rückgängig machen. Du musst damit leben und du musst lernen damit umzugehen. Ansonsten wird es dich verschlingen, verstehst du?"

Harry dachte eine Weile darüber nach, dann nickte er kaum merklich. Aber Snape hatte es gesehen und strich ein weiteres Mal sanft über die schwarzen Haare. 

Wieder verging die Zeit in Schweigen und wieder wussten sie nicht wie lange sie da saßen. Diesmal war es der Mann, der die Stille brach.

„Komm, gehen wir wieder hinein. Du solltest noch etwas schlafen, bevor der Tag anbricht." Er half dem Jungen auf und nahm den Tarnumhang vom Boden. Seinen Arm fortwährend um die schmalen Schultern gelegt, ging er neben Harry den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. 

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass die, die wir lieben uns niemals ganz verlassen... Aber das glaube ich nicht..." Der Junge sprach so plötzlich und leise, dass Snape ihn beinahe überhört hatte. Der Mann antwortete nicht, da er vermutete, dass noch etwas käme. Und tatsächlich: „Ich denke sie gehen doch ganz weg... in die andere Welt... nur wir hier behalten ein Stück von ihnen bei uns und deshalb haben wir das Gefühl, dass sie niemals gehen."

„Klingt das lächerlich?", fragte er nach einer Weile und zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht und seit langer Zeit huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. 

Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf, während er ihm ein letztes Mal über den Kopf strich. Dann nahm er seinen Arm von den Schultern des Jungen und öffnete das Schlosstor, an dem sie mittlerweile angekommen waren. Schweigend betraten sie die dunkle Eingangshalle. 

In ihrer Mitte drückte Snape Harry den Tarnumhang in die Hand und wand sich dann in Richtung Kerker, wo sich seine Gemächer befanden. Der Junge stand einige Momente unentschlossen an seinem Platz.

„Professor?"

Der Mond war inzwischen so gewandert, dass nur noch wenig Licht durch die hohen Fenster fiel und die Halle kaum beleuchtet wurde. Harry konnte nur die Konturen des Mannes erkennen, erkannte aber deutlich, dass er den Kopf wandte, nachdem er angesprochen wurde. 

„Danke", flüsterte der Junge, bevor er sich umwandte und die Treppe hinaufstieg. Er konnte das kleine Lächeln auf den Lippen des Professors spüren und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod seines Paten wieder in Ordnung. Nicht glücklich, nicht fröhlich, aber in Ordnung. 


End file.
